


And All That Remains Is Our Past

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex is back home with Walter and Fox but he is still traumatized by his torture at the hands of the Consortium





	And All That Remains Is Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I see things in so many colours, bright, bright

glowing in the very core of the univerese.

I see you standing there arms outstretched waiting

I walk towards you but all I can see now is darkness, darkness.

The darkness that falls between us, separating us until I weep.

I long for the nights spent in your arms, but you have gone...the night

has claimed you and all I have are memories

All I have is the scent of you upon my skin, the taste of you upon

my tongue...I dream of you...I long for you....

And with your taste upon my tongue I shall wait for morning

Written By Lady Midath

 

"No, no...please...leave me alone!"

Walter paused at the door that led into Alex's hospital room. What the hell was 

going on? Pushing the door open, he entered, stopping dead at the sight.

 

Alex had been turned over on his side, his good arm tied in a strap that hooked 

over the railings on the hospital bed.

 

His hospital gown was untied at the back and a nurse was attempting to apply a 

cream into Alex's rectum. The young man in question was struggling wildly, 

trying to free his arm. Tears of distress were trickling down his thin cheeks.

 

"What the hell is going on here?" Walter roared as he stormed into the room.

 

The nurse looked up at him, a pretty brunette with long hair pulled back into a 

bun.

 

"And just who are you?" She asked curtly, as she straightened up. She was still 

holding the tube of antiseptic cream in her latex gloved hands.

 

"I happen to be Alex's significant other, and his next of kin. And I want to 

know what in the devil's name is going on in here?"

 

"I am trying to tend to Mr Krycek's injuries." She replied. "It's time for his 

medications."

 

"Why the hell have you tied him up like that?" Walter asked, he was visibly 

trying to restrain his temper now and not doing a very good job of it.

 

"Mr Krycek is very reluctant to have us apply the cream that he needs to help 

heal the rectal tearing." The nurse replied impatiently. "And as much as I would 

love to wrestle with him, I have other patients to attend to and I simply don't 

have the time, that is why I have to use the restraint."

 

"For the love of..." Walter drew a deep breath, temper...temper...

 

"Nurse..." He looked at her nametag. "Priddy, I don't know if you are aware of 

this, but Alex is suffering from severe trauma. It's on his file that no one is 

to do any treatment like this unless, either Mr Fox Mulder or myself are in the 

room at the time."

 

Nurse Priddy's eyes flicked over to the file hanging on the end of the bed. It 

was obvious that she had not read it.

 

"Where the hell is Dr Leckie?" Walter snapped. "I want to speak to him right now

 

"I'll go and get him." She muttered pushing past the furious AD. Walter stepped 

over to where Alex was still struggling against the padded restraint.

 

 

Easy Alex, come on sweetheart, it's just me, it's Walter." Carefully he undid 

the strap.

 

Still crying, Alex flopped over onto his stomach, burying his head in the 

pillows, his entire body was trembling.

 

Still angry over his lover's treatment, Walter perched onto the edge of the bed, 

reaching out to smooth Alex's sweat dampened hair.

 

"Poor baby." He said softly, trying to calm the younger man. "Poor baby, come 

on, calm down, the nurse from hell is gone and I promise she won't be coming 

anywhere near you again."

 

After a few moments, Alex rolled over onto his side, his beautiful green eyes 

red rimmed with tears.

 

"W...Walter, p...please, don't let them hurt me a...a...anymore...please"

 

"I won't Alex, I give you my word, that stupid bitch hadn't bothered reading 

your file, I guess she didn't know that you had to have one of us in your room 

while your wounds were being treated."

 

Alex nodded, still sniffling. "Where were you Walter, you were supposed to be 

here."

 

Walter heard the pain and the fear behind the accusation and it cut him to the 

core. He had promised Alex that he would be here half an hour ago, but he had 

been delayed in the traffic.

 

"I'm sorry I'm late baby, I am so sorry." With that, Walter gathered the 

frightened young man into his arms, cradling him.

 

Gradually the trembling subsided and Alex lay exhausted against Walter's chest, 

his tears soaking the crisp white shirt.

 

"What's going on in here?"

 

Dr Leckie walked into the room, his white coat flying out behind him. Needless 

to say, he did not look impressed. Nurse Priddy was right behind him.

 

"I came in here to find Alex tied to the bed in hysterics while this nurse here 

was trying to apply a rectal cream." Walter told him coldly. "I thought that we 

had made arrangements about Alex's medical treatment?"

 

"Yes we had." Dr Leckie turned to the nurse. "Did you read Mr Krycek's file?"

 

Nurse Priddy's face coloured. "No Doctor, I didn't have time, I was running 

behind on my rounds and..."

 

"That is absolutely no excuse." Dr Leckie replied coldly. "Mr Krycek is 

suffering severe physical and physiological trauma, it is clearly marked on his 

medical file...he is to have either Mr Skinner here or Mr Mulder present when 

this type of treatment in being carried out. Is...that...clear?"

 

"Very well Doctor." The nurse replied with a cool formality. "Will that be all?"

 

"No, just don't let this happen again."

 

The nurse left without a backward glance, her back stiff. Walter allowed himself 

a small smile, he sincerely hoped that she had got the message, because if he 

was to walk in on another scene like the one he had witnessed earlier, he was 

more than likely to go berserk.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Dr Leckie turned to him with a tired smile.

 

"Sorry about that Walter, I had no idea that this had been going on. Believe me, 

if I had..." 

"Has she done this before?" Walter asked, stunned and furious.

 

"We have had complaints from some of the other patients and families, I am 

afraid that Nurse Priddy is a good nurse, but her bedside manner leaves a lot to 

be desired."

 

"I do not want her anywhere Alex again." Walter replied firmly. "Is that clear?"

 

"Don't worry Walter, I'll see to it that she is transferred to another ward 

today."

 

"Good."

 

Both men turned to look at Alex, who was lying on his side, regarding them with 

solemn green eyes.

 

"I don't like her, I don't want her touching me again." He told them both.

 

"All right young man, you're the boss." Dr Leckie replied warmly. He had been 

caring for Alex since he had been bought in nearly two weeks ago. It had been 

touch and go there for a while, privately, the Doctor had been amazed at Alex's 

recovery. He had been sure that the young man would succumb to his injuries, 

once he had come out of his coma,but instead, he had begun to heal quite fast, 

but his mental and emotional state was still precarious to say the least.

 

The biggest concern was Alex's fear of people, he never spoke to any of the 

staff or social workers and councilors unless one of his partner's were in the 

room.

 

He barely ate and he was suffering with severe nightmares... and that was when 

he could sleep.

 

Despite his fragile state, Alex was showing some sort or resilience though, Dr 

Leckie could see that he was trying to heal the best way that he could. But it 

would take a lot of time, and a lot of care.

 

"Well young man, after all that ruckus, perhaps you might let me take a look at 

you." He said forcing.

His voice to be jovial, in actual truth, Dr Leckie was very worried, who knows 

how badly this incident might have set Alex's recovery back?

 

Alex stared at the Doctor for a moment, then his eyes flicked over to Walter.

 

"You'll stay won't you?" He asked, his eyes pleading with the older man.

 

Walter smiled at him. "Of course I will Alex. Just let Dr Leckie take a look at 

you now."

 

"Okay then." Alex's face was pale and watchful as the kindly older man pulled 

out his stethoscope.

 

Gently, he examined Alex, listening to his heart and lungs. The pneumonia had 

subsided after massive doses of antibiotics but his breathing was still slightly 

laboured.

 

He then checked his mouth and jaw, taking note of the few loosened teeth at the 

front. Alex's jaw had been dislocated, and what looked to be several have blows 

to his mouth and jaw had knocked some of his teeth loose, he was dammed lucky 

not to have lost any. But they would have to be braced so they could reset into 

his gums.

 

Dr Leckie went on to check the seat of Alex's injuries, nodding in satisfaction, 

they were healing quite nicely. But the young man was still far too thin. Dr 

Leckie could count every rib. The bones of his hips were plainly visible. He had 

to gain at least twenty pounds to get back to a normal weight.

 

The rectal area was still badly torn and bruised. Very carefully the Doctor 

pulled on a pair of gloves and quickly applied the cream. Alex hissed and tensed 

as he felt the Doctor's finger slide inside him, but he did not struggle.

 

"There, all done." Dr Leckie said gently as he pulled the gloves off and walked 

over to the sink in the bathroom to scrub his hands.

 

Alex offered the doctor a wan smile, then allowed Walter to tuck the covers up 

around him again.

 

"There." Walter said with a chuckle. "That was not too bad was it baby?"

 

"Wasn't real good either." Alex sulked. Then he looked up at Walter, his eyes 

shadowed with exhaustion and stress.

 

"You will stay with me...won't you?"

 

"I told you I will, and Fox should be here soon as well, then you'll have the 

both of us."

 

Reassured, Alex allowed his eyes to droop closed, he tired very easy now, and 

fighting that nurse earlier had really sapped his strength.

 

Walter watched him nod off to sleep, satisfied, Alex needed all the rest he 

could get. Dr Leckie had finished washing up, and stepped back into the room.

 

"He's just dropped off." Walter told him in hushed tones.

 

The doctor nodded. "I am very happy with the way he is recovering physically." 

He said, thoughtfully.

 

"But mentally?" Walter asked.

 

"He is in a very fragile state at the moment, and from what I can understand, 

he's been like this for quite some time." Dr Leckie replied, he glanced over at 

Alex's sleeping form. Then turned back to Walter.

 

"You know that I have spoken to Dr Nicholls, he has given me a history of Alex's 

therapy." Dr Leckie said. Walter nodded, he had actually signed the release form 

that gave permission for the doctor to talk to Alex's psychiatrist.

 

"Look Walter, I don't know the whole story, but from what I can gather, this 

young man has been abused his whole life. I think that this last...incident 

might be the catalyst. I think that Alex is never going to recover from this. 

Not completely. Oh physically he will, but mentally and emotionally..."

 

The older man shook his head wearily. "The thing is now Walter, can you and Fox 

cope with this. Caring for Alex after he leaves here is going to be a full time 

job, and with both your careers at the FBI...."

 

"I have decided to take early retirement." Walter replied quietly. "Fox is going 

to continue to work and I am going to take care of Alex, we have been talking 

about this for some time now, and we both agree, it's the best thing for all of 

us."

 

"You do realize that this is going to be a full time job Walter, Alex is 

extremely traumatized, he will need intensive treatment and care. He will be 

very weak for quite a while." Dr Leckie continued, his face grave. "He will need 

to be on a special diet due to his internal injuries, his teeth need to be 

braced until they can reset into his jaw. He is also going to need physiotherapy 

and he will also need to go back and see his psychiatrist for intensive therapy. 

In short, we are talking about one very damaged man that is going to need a very 

dedicated person to care for him."

 

Walter smiled ruefully. "Dr Leckie, with all due respect, Alex has always been 

high maintenance."

 

"Well, as long as you are sure that you and your other young man are up for 

this..."

 

"Yes." Walter told him firmly. "Yes, we are."

 

"Well that's good, but I just wanted to make you aware of what exactly you were 

getting into, that's all." With that, Dr Leckie got to his feet. "We will be 

letting Alex out within the next week or so and I just needed to know that we 

will still receive the same level of care that he needs."

 

"He will Doctor, both Fox and I will see to that."

 

Satisfied Dr Leckie nodded, getting to his feet. "Well, as long as you know what 

you are getting into." With that, he headed out of the door, and down the 

corridor, Walter watching him go.

 

Alex slept for the better part of the evening. Walter sat with him, reading some 

files that he had bought with him. Suddenly the door opened and Fox, followed by 

the Lone Gunmen Walked in.

 

"Hi there." Fox said, bending down to kiss Walter on the mouth.

 

"Hi there yourself."

 

"Um, anybody got a vase?" Langely asked, he was holding a large bunch of 

flowers.

 

"I'll get one." Fox walked over to a long cupboard that held sheets, towels, 

clean gowns and a couple of cut glass vases. He took one down off the shelf and 

carried it over to the bathroom to fill it with water.

 

"How is Alex doing?" John Byers asked. Fox had filled the three of them in on 

what had happened. They had been shocked and horrified to learn of Alex's 

torture at the hands of Spender and WMM.

 

The three of them had taken it particularly hard, as they had been there the 

night of Alex's kidnapping.

 

"A lot better, the doctor's talking about releasing him soon." Walter replied, 

keeping his voice low, he did not want to wake Alex up.

 

Frohike nodded thoughtfully, gazing over at the sleeping form in the bed.

 

"Do you think he's ready to be released yet?" He asked.

 

"I think so." Walter replied. "It would be better for him if we could take him 

home and look after him there." He proceeded to explain to Fox and the others 

about the little scene he had walked in on earlier.

 

Fox's reaction was totally predicable. He wanted to find Nurse Priddy and shoot 

her. "Just one quick shot Walter." He begged. "You've seen my report on the gun 

range, I'm a good shot... please?"

 

Walter shook his head. "I don't care how quick and clean you make it, good FBI 

agents don't go around shooting the nursing staff, even if they are uncaring 

bitches, got it?"

 

"Oh all right." Fox replied sulkily. "Walter, you know you do tend to take the 

fun out of everything."

 

"That's what they pay me for." Walter replied with a grin.

 

A sudden rustle from the bed made them turn their heads. Alex was beginning to 

wake up.

 

Fox was instantly at his side. "Hi there sleeping beauty." He said, dropping a 

kiss on Alex's forehead.

 

Alex smiled and slowly pushed himself up until his back was resting against the 

pillows.

 

"Hi there yourself." He replied. He glanced over at the Lone Gunmen, who were 

all standing near Walter. He offered them a shy smile.

 

"Hey there buddy." Langley said, lifting his hand in a half salute. "How are ya 

feeling."

 

"Better now." Alex replied, he dropped his eyes shyly. Walter and Fox knew there 

would be no more words from Alex until the Lone Gunmen had left. It was if the 

younger man was closing himself off from all human contact.

 

Fox reached out and grasped Alex's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring 

squeeze. Alex smiled gratefully at him and squeezed back...a good sign.

 

The Lone Gunmen stayed for a while longer, telling Alex about the computer that 

they had built and installed for him.

 

"We thought you might have been bored up in your room, so we decided a computer 

was just the thing." Byers explained. "We bought it over the night that you..." 

He stopped dead, mortified.

 

Alex smiled a little. "The night they took me." He finished softly.

 

"I'm sorry Alex." Byers said, his face reddening. "That was insensitive of me."

 

"It's all right." Alex replied. "Thanks for the computer though, I can hardly 

wait to use it."

 

Both Walter and Fox could see that Alex was struggling through the conversation 

now. His words were beginning to falter...the conversation more strained.

 

As if sensing that Alex had come to the end of his reserves. Byers got up out of 

the chair that he had seated himself in.

 

"Well, it's getting pretty late, time for us to go." He said, staring 

meaningfully at the other two.

 

"But we just got here." Langley replied, confused. Frohike sighed and rolled his 

eyes. Some people just did not get it.

 

"Yeah, but it's getting late and we have a paper to put out...remember." He told 

Langley.

 

"Oh...oh all right then." Langley grumbled. "Well I guess I'll catch you dudes 

later then."

 

After they left, Alex allowed himself to go limp against the pillows, sitting up 

for any period of time was still painful.

 

"It was nice of the to come and see me." He said, both Walter and Fox could hear 

the fatigue in his voice.

 

"You should see the computer they bought over for you." Fox replied with a grin. 

"It's a hybrid, but it's a Pentium 4 speed with two CD ROM drives and a CD 

burner, it also has..."

 

"Enough about the computer." Walter chided him. "I am sure that Alex will love 

it, as soon as we get him home. Isn't that right Alex?"

 

Alex's eyes brightened. "When can I go home?" He looked from Fox to Walter and 

back again.

 

"Soon honey." Walter replied soothingly. "Just as soon as the doctor thinks you 

can..okay?"

 

"Okay." Alex replied docilely, he could only hope that it would be soon.

Alex sat propped up against Fox, his eyes half closed, his head resting against 

the other man's shoulder. Fox smiled and drew Alex closer to him, he could see 

the journey home had really taken it out of him, and the sooner they got home, 

the better, Alex was fading fast.

 

Three days after the incident with Nurse Priddy, Alex had been released from the 

hospital, with a strict regime of rest, recuperation and medication.

 

The hospital dentist had placed some special braces on Alex's teeth and had 

given Walter a special diet sheet for him to follow until his teeth and jaw had 

strengthened once more.

 

Walter glanced in the rear view mirror at both his lovers as he steered the car 

down the long quiet road. "Nearly there." He said with a smile.

 

"Good." Fox replied with a chuckle. "I don't think Alex can stay awake for much 

longer."

 

"Mmm, not sleepy." Alex mumbled, his eyes closed, he snuggled against Fox with a 

contented sigh.

 

Finally the car turned into the driveway that that led up to the house.

 

"Wake up baby, we're here." Fox shook Alex gently. Alex's eyes opened and he 

looked around, dazed, his fine sable hair was mussed up, flopping over his 

forehead. He looked like a three year old that had just woken up. Fox knew it 

was the drugs that he was on that left him drowsy and disorientated, but he 

could help but think that he looked kind of sweet and innocent all the same.

 

Walter walked around to the boot of the car to get Alex's bags and metal 

crutches, he was still limping from numerous wounds to his legs, not to mention 

a cracked pelvis.

 

Fox helped Alex out of the backseat of the car and up into the house, Walter 

following.

 

"I think he can go straight upstairs and rest until dinner." Walter said, as he 

set the bags and crutches down.

 

"I'm not tired Walter." Alex protested, but it was no use, both Fox and Walter 

helped him up the stairs, and into the master bedroom.

 

"I'll get your pj's." Fox said, walking over the dresser where Alex kept his 

clothes.

 

"Pj's, oh for the love of...I'm not a baby." Alex said, exasperated.

 

"Here, lift your arms up and I'll help you out of your shirt." Walter told him. 

"Baby." He added, his brown eyes twinkling.

 

Alex rolled his eyes, he could see that he was going to be smothered with 

affection until he was up on his feet again. It was bad enough that he had 

braces on his teeth like some pimply faced adolescent, and that he was not able 

to eat anything solid for at least a month until his jaw healed properly. Now he 

had both Walter and Fox treating him like a toddler. This was going to be just 

great, he wondered how long he could put up with all this for until he decided 

to throw himself out of the nearest window.

 

Fox turned down the bed, plumping up the pillows for him. "Come on sweetheart, 

time for a nap."

 

With exceedingly bad grace, Alex limped over to the bed and slowly climbed in 

under the covers. It still hurt to move, his body felt like it had been taken 

apart and put back together all wrong.

 

Fox pulled the covers up to his chin, then bent down to kiss Alex lightly on the 

cheek, he could feel the stubble of whiskers on Alex's face, he would need to 

shave soon.

 

"We'll wake you up when supper is ready." Walter told him. Alex nodded, then 

closed his eyes, truth be told, he really was feeling tired, perhaps a nap 

before supper was what he needed.

 

Both Walter and Fox went back downstairs for a much needed drink before they 

started dinner.

 

He was running down the dark silent road, something was behind him, something 

huge, gasping, the breath tearing at his throat and burning lungs. Terrified he 

risked a glance over his shoulder. It was gaining on him, he could see the black 

hulking form, red eyes glittering feral against a bestial face.

 

Suddenly it was almost on top of him, razor sharp claws reaching out to red pale 

flesh.

 

With a scream, Alex sat straight up. Trembling, his lean body slicked with 

sweat, slowly he pushed the covers back and swung his legs off the bed.

 

He stood up, a wave of dizziness washed over him, causing him to stumble.

 

Carefully, he sat back down onto the edge of the bed, trying to will away the 

violent tremours that wracked his body.

 

"What are you doing out of bed?"

 

Alex looked up, Walter was standing at the bedroom door, he was carrying a tray.

 

"I...I h...had a bad dream." Alex replied faintly. "I just wanted..."

 

Walter frowned, Alex's nightmares had come back full force. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

 

Alex nodded.

 

"Come on, back into bed then." Walter told him, his voice brooking no argument. 

He set the tray down to top of the dresser, and helped Alex back into the bed.

 

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

 

Alex shook his head, he had gone not long before, he had been proud of the fact 

that he had made it to the toilet without any help.

 

After making sure that Alex was comfortable, Walter bought the tray of food over 

to him.

 

"We thought that you might be more comfortable eating up here tonight honey." 

Walter told him, as he placed the tray over Alex's blanket covered knees.

 

Alex looked down at the pureed meat and vegetables and pulled a face.

 

"It's only for a short while Alex, just until your jaw and your teeth heal up."

 

"I know." He muttered. "He picked up the fork and dug into the mashed potatoes, 

they weren't too bad.

 

"Try to eat everything sweetheart, you need to gain some weight." Walter said. 

"I'll bring up your dessert in a little while...okay?"

 

"Okay." Alex replied. "What's for dessert?"

 

"Strawberry trifle. It's nice and soft so you shouldn't have any trouble eating 

it."

 

"Hmmpf, as long as it's not pureed." Alex grumbled.

 

With a laugh, Walter gave Alex's hair a friendly ruffle. And went back 

downstairs.

 

Fox was just setting the plates down onto the table, when Walter entered the 

room.

 

"And how is our patient?" He asked. 

 

"Disgruntled over the fact that he has to have everything he eats put through 

the blender, but other than that, he seems okay." Walter replied. He surveyed 

the steak and baked potatoes. "I think it was a good idea that he eats upstairs 

tonight, I hate to eat this in front of him, while he's stuck with baby food."

 

Fox sighed. "True, but Walter, we can't keep him upstairs forever, he's going to 

be on a special diet for at least a month or so. He's just going to have to get 

used to it, it's as simple as that."

 

"I know." Walter replied as he seated himself at the table. "But he's been 

through so much already..."

 

"I know, I don't want to see him go through any more either." Fox replied. He 

looked down at his plate. "He's had another nightmare as well." Walter added

 

"I noticed that they are getting worse." Fox replied as picked up his knife and 

fork. 

"But what's really worrying me right now though is... what if the Consortium try 

and get him back again?"

 

Walter sighed inwardly. That was exactly the question that had been going 

through his own mind. After all, Spender had not gotten what he wanted, some 

discs with information that was damaging to him personally as well as the 

Consortium, and the Syndicate as a whole.

 

Walter knew that both he and Fox had dealt the Consortium a hefty blow by 

forcing them out of their one last stronghold, but the trouble was, it had not 

been a fatal blow, the old serpent still had teeth. The Consortium was down, but 

they were not out, not by any means. They would still have to be on their guard 

against them.

 

"Then I think the best thing we can do, is take Alex somewhere were he will be 

completely safe." Walter replied slowly, his mind ticking over now.

 

Fox nodded, chewing steak. "Somewhere remote, where those bastards can't get to 

him...but where?"

 

"A safehouse would be the answer." Walter replied.

 

Fox shook his head. "No, Alex once said himself that safehouses were no good, 

the Consortium still have plants in the Bureau, they could still get to him."

 

"Then we have to make other arrangements then, won't we."

 

Fox looked up at the older man, knife and fork hovering over his plate.

 

"Exactly what is it you are planning Walter?"

 

He smiled at the younger man. "You'll see."

 

"So where is it we are going?" Alex asked for the fifth time in twenty minutes, 

he was sitting in the backseat of the van, staring out of the window at the line 

of trees as they drove up the steep mountainside.

 

"I told you Alex, somewhere safe, where Spender and the rest of those bastards 

can't find you." Walter told him. His large, powerful hands gripped the steering 

wheel, hands that told a lot about their owner.

 

Alex could see they were pretty high up now, here and there, through the trees, 

he could see patches of snow.

 

"Don't worry Alex, we are almost there." Fox said with a grin, Alex nodded, 

still staring out of the window, his bright green eyes wide and curious.

 

Three nights before, Walter had come home from work and informed both of his 

lovers that he, with the help of AD Kersh, had arranged for a safe house for the 

three of them. It had taken a lot of wrangling, but Walter had point blank told 

Kersh that he was to fix it all up for them to stay at the cabin until it was 

safe for Alex, and indeed for both Fox and Walter as well.

 

At first, Kersh was reluctant to agree, but finally the Director contacted him. 

Walter had no idea what had been said, but it must have been good, because the 

next thing, both Walter and Fox were off on fully paid, extended leave and the 

cabin and all the other resources available had been given to them.

 

Kersh, had wished them well, but Walter could see that the other man was furious 

at having his authority usurped, even though it was by the Director himself.

 

Walter turned the van down a rough road, little more than a track really, and 

steered down it, towards a large cabin.

 

To say it was rustic would have been an understatement. More like picturesque.

 

"Well, you were right Walter." Fox remarked as he opened the van door. "This 

place is in the middle of no where."

 

"It's perfect, absolutely no one outside the top level at the FBI knows about 

this place." Walter replied, he looked up at the large comfortable looking cabin 

with complete satisfaction.

 

"Uh, no offense Walter, but if only the top level at the Bureau know about this 

place, then how do you know?" Alex asked."Uh...I mean, that Assistant Director 

is not exactly top level...is it?"

 

Fox turned away, hiding a grin as Walter's eyebrows shot up.

 

"For your information Alex, I had to bring one of our agents here four years 

ago, he had gone under cover in a Triad gang, but his cover was blown, so we 

thought to bring him here so he could be completely protected. That was how I 

knew I knew about this place."

 

"Oh...okay." Alex said diffidently. He glanced at the larger man, wondering how 

badly he had pissed him off.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Walter laid his arm around the smaller man's thin 

shoulders.

 

"Come on brat, before you say something else to get you into trouble."

 

The interior of the cabin was large, airy and well cared for. Brightly coloured 

rugs lay scattered on the well polished parquet floor. The sun slanted in 

through the large windows, gleaming mellowly on the wood and stone of the cabin.

 

The furniture was a little worn, but comfortable. Both Alex and Fox wandered 

around, Alex leaning on his crutches, taking in the huge fireplace and the games 

table that sat in the middle of the room.

 

"This place is not so bad after all." Fox said. He'd had visions of being stuck 

in some dank termite ridden dump out in the middle of no where. Okay, he was in 

the middle of no where, but at least the place was habitable. In fact, it was 

downright homey.

 

"Hasn't changed much." Walter observed as he looked around.

 

"Because time stops here." Fox replied, his tones eerily ominous.

 

"Hate to tell you this Fox, but this is not an X File." Walter replied with a 

smile.

 

"Damn." Fox replied. He glanced over at Alex, who had become very quiet now.

 

"You okay baby?"

 

Alex looked up at him, his eyes dark and unfathomable. "Yeah, I'm fine." He 

replied. "I guess I'm just worn out from the trip, that's all."

 

"Let's get our things in from the van, and then we can get settled in." Walter 

said.

 

"Sure." Both Alex and Fox headed to the door.

 

"Uh uh, not you young man." Walter said, stopping Alex in his tracks. "You sit 

right over there and rest."

 

"But I'm not tired." He protested. But Walter was not in the mood for any 

nonsense, he was tired from driving all this way and all he wanted to do was get 

them all settled in so he could finally relax.

 

He pointed to the long low couch. "Park it over there young man."

 

"But...but..."

 

"No argument Alex, right now!"

 

Pouting, Alex made his way over the couch, crutch tucked under his good arm. He 

seated himself down, his body stiff with anger.

 

Walter sighed, he had not meant to snap at Alex, it was just he was tired and 

hungry.

 

Well, he would make it up to him later.

 

The bags of clothes and boxes of groceries were finally put away. Fox had 

chuckled when he had seen the huge bed that sat in the main bedroom.

 

"They must have known we were coming." He joked.

 

Walter smiled. "How about I go and get some wood, that way we can have a nice 

cozy fire tonight."

 

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Fox replied. "Hopefully it will cheer Alex up as 

well."

 

Walter sighed. "Is he still mad at me for snapping at him before?"

 

"You didn't exactly snap at him Walter." Fox replied solemnly.

 

"I know, it's just that lately..."

 

"Walter, listen to me." Fox said. "Alex has been through so much, being 

kidnapped and tortured by the Consortium, right now he's going through issues 

that I don't think that either us could even begin to understand. We have to let 

him work through this and all we can do is give him all the support and the love 

that we can."

 

Walter nodded, he knew exactly what he was getting into when he first took Alex 

into his life.

 

"Come on Walter, let's get dinner started, then we can spend the evening 

together in front of the fire."

 

Walter smiled and gathered Fox into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

 

"Sounds good to me sweetheart."

 

 

Dinner eaten, the three of them were sitting in front of a blazing fire, the 

weather had turned cooler now, so the large room was nice and cozy. The 

flickering flames cast shadows on the walls.

 

Walter was sitting in the middle of the couch, Fox and Alex on either side of 

him. Contented, he gazed into the flames.

 

"Wish we could stay here forever."

 

Walter glanced down at Alex, who was curled up against the bigger man, his head 

resting against his broad shoulder.

 

"Wouldn't you miss civilization Alex?" He asked jokingly. Alex shook his head. 

"No, no I wouldn't, not at all."

 

Fox glanced over at him. "I sure would."

 

Alex sighed. "What's to go back too anyway?"

 

"Oh I don't know, how about shops and movie theaters, art galleries, 

museums...need I go on"

 

"You forgot strip joints and adult bookshops and fetish shops." Alex replied 

with a grin.

 

"I have never been to any of those place Alex!" Fox replied, pretending to be 

shocked, but actually, he was pleased to here his lover making jokes again. It 

had been so long since he had heard Alex laugh.

 

"Oh, then where else have you been getting your...'special videos' from?" Alex 

asked teasingly.

 

"That's it brat, you've really asked for it now." Fox made to get up from the 

couch. Laughing, Alex snuggled up against Walter, who was trying to keep a 

straight face.

 

"Walter will protect me...won't you?" he gazed winningly up into Walter's face, 

batting his long eyelashes at him coyly. Fox groaned and shook his head.

 

"Why is it, whenever that brat gets into trouble, he pulls out the big guns?"

 

Walter laughed, and turned to Fox. "Because the brat knows that I am a sucker of 

his beautiful eyelashes, that's why. Not that they will save you this time."

 

With that, he lifted Alex up off the couch, sitting him firmly on his lap, Alex 

yelped with surprise, he was forever forgetting how strong Walter was, and how 

much weight he had lost.

 

"Now, Fox, you decide, what should we do with this troublesome young man?"

 

Suddenly, he felt Alex stiffen. Walter frowned. "Alex, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing...please, let me up!" Alex sounded close to being panic stricken. He 

suddenly started struggling against Walter's arms.

 

"Please...please, just let go of me!"

 

Walter quickly relaxed his grasp and before any of them knew it, Alex raced for 

the door. Without his crutches, he was still pretty unsteady on his legs, but he 

managed to wrench.

The door open and make it outside before either Fox or Walter could react.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Walter cried, more shocked than anything else.

 

He raced out of the door, Fox hot on his heels. Alex had somehow made it nearly 

to where the van was parked. It was dark outside and a good stiff wind had 

sprung up, reminding them that winter was not far off.

 

"Alex...Alex, get you butt back in here before you freeze to death!" Walter 

roared. Alex stopped, staring at both Walter and Fox, his eyes wide and 

terrified.

 

"What the hell do you care?" He yelled back. "After all, I can always think warm 

thoughts can't I?"

 

Walter stared at him for a moment, clearly stunned. What the hell would make him 

dredge that particular memory up? Then without another word, he took off after 

Alex.

 

Alex stumbled towards the rough track that led to the cabin, he had no idea 

where he was headed, but he had to get away. Suddenly he felt a pair of muscular 

arms circle his slender waist, lifting him up off the ground.

 

"NOOOOO, let me down!" He yelled, kicking furiously as Walter carried him back 

to the house.

 

"Let me down now, you son of a bitch!" He shrieked, struggling wildly.

 

"Alex knock it off NOW!" Ignoring the smaller man's futile struggles, Walter 

carried him back over to the couch, aware that Fox was watching, clearly shocked 

by Alex's sudden outburst.

 

Grimly, Walter sat himself down onto the couch, pulling Alex onto his lap and 

firmly holding him in place. Cursing, Alex still fought, tears of pure impotent 

rage and distress pouring down his cheeks.

 

Fox hurried over to where Alex was. "Baby, come on, calm, down...tell us what 

happened?"

 

Alex was too far gone to even be aware that Fox was talking to him, he still 

tried to pull out of Walter's arms, but there was no way Walter was going to let 

him go, in case he tried to take off again.

 

"Alex, Alex, please, just talk to us sweetheart, tell us what went wrong?" Fox 

begged. "We can't help you if we don't know what's going on."

 

Alex shook his head from side to side, his face twisted with misery...and with 

fear.

 

It was as though Fox and Walter were no longer in the room with him.

 

Steeling himself, Walter knew that what Alex needed right now was a short sharp 

shock to bring him back to his senses.

 

Swiftly, he brought his right hand down onto Alex's jean clad hip, in a sharp 

slap. He felt Alex tense, then relax.

 

Fox stared at Walter, amazed... it had always been an unwritten rule that 

neither of them ever used rough tactics on Alex...not ever, no matter what 

happened.

 

"Walter, what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

 

"I'm getting ready to turn this young man over my knees and warm his backside 

for him."Walter replied in his best AD's voice.

 

Alex shuddered. "No...please no, Walter let me go."

 

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on with you right now sweetheart." 

Walter replied, his voice loving, but firm.

 

"Please Walter....Fox, I can't, not now..."

 

"Oh yes you can Alex." Walter told the distraught young man. "You start talking 

right now, or else."

 

Alex sniffled. "Or what?"

 

"Or you go straight over my knees. I mean it Alex." Walter stared directly into 

Alex's eyes, his face set in stern lines. "So if you want to avoid a good 

spanking, start talking...now!"

 

Alex drew a deep shaky breath. "All right then." He swallowed hard, Walter could 

feel Alex's entire body shaking like a leaf in a storm, he had broken into a 

cold sweat as well.

 

"I...it was w...wh...when you referred to m...me as a...a...a troublesome young 

man." He stammered out painfully.

 

Fox frowned. "Alex, I don't understand, why was that so bad, you know that 

Walter and I were only kidding around?"

 

"That was what Spender said when he had me strapped down over the bench, when he 

had those two guards rape me." He whimpered. "He said that was how that dealt 

with troublemakers like me. it just reminded me..."

 

Walter closed his eyes, sickened. He remembered the video tape that Spender had 

bought in for Walter to watch. God, no wonder Alex reacted the way that he did.

 

"Alex, I'm sorry, I had no idea..." Walter said now, hugging him tight and 

rocking him back and forth, trying to soothe him.

 

Fox sat on the couch beside them both, reaching up to rub slow circles across 

Alex's back, that always helped to calm him down.

 

Alex wept in consolably against Walter's chest, his one remaining hand wiping at 

his incessant tears.

 

After a long while, Alex's subsided, into tiny gasps and the occasional hiccup.

 

"I think we had better get this young man up to bed." Walter said softly. Fox 

nodded.

 

Together, they carried Alex into the large bedroom, laying him down onto the 

bed. They slipped his clothes and shoes off and covered him up with the thick 

patchwork quilt.

 

Exhausted from his emotional outburst, he rolled over, curling up on his side, 

tears still brimming under his closed lids.

 

After they had settled him down. Both Walter and Fox went back down into the 

living room. 

Without a word, Walter poured them both a stiff scotch, they both drank 

gratefully.

 

"Maybe this is not such a good idea after all." Fox said after a while. He was 

staring into the fire, watching the embers glowing as they cast their heat out 

into the room.

 

"What makes you say that?" Walter asked bitterly. "After all, it was my idea to 

drag him out to the middle of nowhere, away from his doctors and everything else 

that he needs. Christ what the hell was I thinking?"

 

Fox reached over and grabbed Walter's arm hard, squeezing it. "Listen to me 

Walter, you were doing what you thought was best for all of us. And let's face 

it, you know that Alex wasn't safe back home, or in any of the conventional safe 

houses available."

 

Walter sighed and shook his head, he stared at Fox, worry written in his brown 

eyes.

 

"I'm still not sure that this is such a good idea after all Fox. Both Dr Leckie 

and Dr Nicholls warned us both that Alex was going to need intensive therapy to 

help him through this, I'm just not sure if we can handle this on our own."

 

"Walter, you knew what you were getting into the day that we first took Alex 

home from the hospital, after you had shot him. Remember, we were both told that 

he was emotionally unstable then. But we both knew the risks and we both 

accepted them."

 

Reluctantly, Walter nodded, after all it was the truth.

 

"Remember that doctor, he wanted to commit Alex to a psychiatric ward, but you 

wouldn't let him. You said that we would take him home and care for him 

ourselves. And we did Walter, we have looked after him ever since....and I might 

remind you that it has not always been been easy."

 

"I know." Walter muttered.

 

"But you always said that Alex was worth it. He's worth all the work and all the 

worry. Walter, this is the one time that he really needs us. God only knows what 

else those bastards did to him that he hasn't told up about."

 

Walter looked up at Fox thoughtfully. "You're right you know. Absolutely one 

hundred percent correct."

 

Fox laughed and raised his glass in a toast. "It comes from having a brilliant 

mind I guess."

 

Walter laughed and raised his own glass. "I can't argue with that now can I?" 

Then he frowned, still troubled. "It still begs the question though doesn't it? 

Would it be better if we took Alex back home?"

 

"I doubt it." Fox replied, his psychologist's mind in gear now. "Walter, it 

would not matter where we were, he still has to learn to deal with what happened 

to him. Once he can face that, then the healing process can begin."

 

"So you don't think it would be better if he were closer to Dr Nicholls and Dr 

Leckie then?" Walter asked, still unsure.

 

Fox shrugged and set his glass down onto the coffee table. "Of course it would 

be better if he were near them, but let's face it Walter, with Spender and the 

rest of the Consortium still out there, Alex will never be safe, not completely. 

I think the best thing we can do is keep him here and help him get through this 

the best way we can."

 

"Shit!" Walter exploded, frustrated. "I hate this!" He ran his hand across his 

naked scalp, something he always did when he was presented with a particularly 

frustrating problem.

 

"We have no other options at this point in time I'm afraid." Fox responded 

mildly.

 

Walter stopped, then his shoulders drooped slightly. Suddenly He felt ten years 

older.

 

"I know." He replied softly. "It's just that I hate knowing that I have no other 

options, that's all."

 

"Come on Walter, how about we go up to bed, that way we can both get a good 

night's sleep, then we can tackle this fresh tomorrow morning."

 

Walter allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. Alex was still asleep, his 

mouth slightly open. He looked so childlike and vulnerable that it made Walter's 

heart ache. There was no way he was going to abandon either of his lovers. It 

was true what Fox had said downstairs, he had known what he was getting into 

when he decided to bring Alex into the home, and the life that he had Fox had 

made together.

 

Sure, it was not easy, but then neither Walter Skinner or Fox Mulder were ones 

to take the easy way out. And in the end, it would be worth it. To see Alex 

Krycek become a whole and complete human being again would be worth it.

 

Both men undressed and climbed into the bed on either side of Alex, taking care 

not to disturb his slumber.

 

Alex, as if sensing that someone was in the room with him, opened his eyes.

 

"Mmmm Walter...Fox...tha you?"

 

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby." Walter whispered.

 

"Wake now..." Alex opened his mouth in a jaw cracking yawn, the metal braces 

glinting in the dim light.

 

"Is that right baby?" Fox said with a grin. He rolled Alex over, in order to 

plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

Alex responded ardently, he kissed Fox back with a passion that had been missing 

since Alex's return from the Center.

 

After kissing Fox, he leaned over and planted a kiss on Walter's well shaped 

mouth.

 

Walter reached over and rubbed slow circles on Alex's back, making the younger 

man arch towards him.

 

"Come on now, back to sleep before you start something that you can't finish."

 

"What make you think I can't finish it?" Alex turned his best seductive smile 

full force on the AD.

 

"Gee those braces really work for me." Walter replied drily.

 

"Well if you're going to be mean about it..." Alex replied, pouting. Both Walter 

and Fox burst out laughing. Upset now, Alex pulled the quilt up over his head.

 

"Oh come on we didn't mean it." Fox pulled the covers back. Alex pulled a face 

at him.

 

"Sorry baby, I shouldn't have poked fun at your braces, it's just that I think 

you look so cute in them, like a teenager or something." Walter replied, both 

men stared at him.

 

"Not that I am into teenagers mind you." He was hasty to add. "It's just 

that...oh forget it."

 

"We know what you mean Walter." Fox replied, trying hard not to laugh. He could 

see the usually unflappable man blushing from here.

 

"As long as you are only into FBI agents with nick names like 'Spooky' and ex 

triple agents with sexy behinds."

 

Walter grinned. "I think I can manage that."

 

"Good, just see that you do." Alex said as he reached up to stroke Walter's 

muscular chest.

 

Walter trapped Alex's hand in his own much larger one, pressing it against his 

tanned skin.

 

"Sweetheart, as much as I want to and as much as both Fox and I would love to, 

we can't. Not yet. The doctor said that you would not be healed for another 

couple weeks yet."

 

"But it's been so long." Alex pouted prettily. "Come on, the three of us can 

just fool around."

 

Walter glanced at Fox, who shrugged, then making a decision, with one swift 

motion, he flipped Alex over onto his stomach.

 

"Hey!" Shouted Alex, his voice muffled against the pillows. "What are you 

doing?"

 

"Be still honey." Walter told him, he looked over at Fox. "Hold his legs still 

would you?"

 

Fox obliged , carefully but firmly grasping Alex's kicking legs. Alex tried to 

look over his shoulder, wondering just what the hell his two lovers were up to.

 

Carefully, Walter grasped Alex's taunt buttocks and parted them. Alex gasped, 

then wiggled in pleasure at the gentle familiar touch.

 

Walter slowly drew his fingers down the crevice of Alex's bottom, examining it 

carefully. He noticed that his rectum was still bruised and swollen from the 

brutal rapings that he had endured while in the tender mercies of the 

Consortium.

 

"Walter what are you..." He stopped when he received a light smack to the curve 

of his bottom. 

"I said hold still." Walter ordered, his tone brooking no disobedience, he added 

another light smack to his other cheek, to emphasize his command.

 

Alex sighed, and decided to was best not to argue, lying his back down onto the 

pillow, Walter glanced at Fox.

 

"He's still not fully healed yet. I think we should wait, just to be on the safe 

side...don't you?"

 

"You are right Walter." Fox agreed. "No anal sex for a while yet, but there are 

other things we can do with him."

 

"Such as?"

 

"Are either of you going to let me up?" Alex complained from his place face down 

on the bed. 

"Hush you, we are talking about you, not to you." Fox replied, ruffling Alex's 

soft dark hair.

 

"Gee thanks." Alex replied sarcastically "So I'll just lie here while the both 

of you discuss the the condition of my butt shall I?"

 

"That's right." Walter replied cheerfully. "Oh...and Alex?"

 

"What?"

 

"It's a very nice butt you have there, you should be proud of it."

 

"Hmmm, yes agree." Fox replied, his hazel eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

 

With an audible groan, Alex laid his head down into the pillow. "Well just let 

me know when you two are finished, so as I can have it back again."

 

"Oh I think Alex is forgetting something." Fox said, looking straight at Walter.

 

"You're right, he is." Walter agreed.

 

"What am I forgetting?" Alex asked, he was fast becoming irritated now.

 

"You do not have ownership of your butt, or any other part of you I'm afraid." 

Fox informed Alex seriously. "In fact, you signed all your various body parts 

away when you decided to become a part of our little family."

 

"Oh that's just terrific, I hope neither of you ever needs a kidney or a liver."

 

Both Walter and Fox's shoulder were shaking with mirth now. Alex swore under his 

breath, this was just getting better and better, all he wanted was some hot 

monkey sex, and what happens? He gets stuck with Abbott and Costello.

 

"Look, are you guys going to let me up, or are you going to keep me face down 

all night, checking out my butt?" He asked.

 

"Sounds good to me?" Walter replied. "Me too." Fox piped up.

 

"Oh for the love of...let me up!"

 

"Shall we?" Fox asked.

 

""We had better, he's getting upset now." Walter replied

 

"Yeah, there's no telling what damage he could do with those braces of his."

 

"Oh you both suck!" Alex exploded. With one massive heave, he lifted himself up 

off the bed. Then he whirled around to face both his lovers.

 

"You know something, I think you are both mean." With that, he disappeared under 

the quilt once more.

 

"Oh come on Alex, you know we are only teasing." Fox said. There was no 

response.

 

"Hey Alex, come out from under there, do you know how difficult it is to talk to 

a quilt covered lump?"

 

The afore mentioned quilt covered lump did not answer. With a sigh, Fox rolled 

his eyes. Speaking to Walter, he said. "Okay, I'm going in, if I'm not out in 

twenty minutes, send the paramedics and a rescue team....got it?" 

 

Walter gave him a mock salute. "Aye aye."

 

Fox dived under the quilt, where he found Alex in full pout mode.

 

"Are you going to come out Alex?" He asked. Alex shook his head, his bottom lip 

stuck out.

 

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings Alex, it's just that Walter and I are both 

so worried about you, I guess the way that we are coping with everything that's 

happened is to try and make light of it. But you know that's just our way of..."

 

"Whistling past the graveyard?" Alex supplied.

 

Fox nodded. Then he reached out to touch Alex's amputated stump, they had taken 

his prosthetic arm off when they had put him to bed.

 

"Alex, the truth is, you have been through so much, we just want to take care of 

you, give you the home, and the love that you never really had. Walter and 

I...we would be lost without you."

 

Alex looked up at Fox, tears shimmering deep in the depths of his green eyes.

 

"I don't want to be anywhere else. Not now Fox. Not ever...all I want is to stay 

with you. Being with you and Walter, it heals my heart."

 

Touched beyond description, Fox felt tears start up in his own eyes. All that 

Alex had suffered, all that he had been through, and he could still feel love. 

Love for two men who had originally, treated him like dirt. How could one 

damaged young man be so remarkable.

 

"Hey, is there room for three under there?"

 

Walter slipped under the quilt and soon he and both of the young men that he 

cherished were laughing and kissing each other with a passion that Walter had 

not known existed.

 

Taking great care with Alex, they made love, touching and tasting, none of them 

in a hurry for this moment to be over. All they wanted now, all that they needed 

now was each other.

 

Nothing outside existed. There was no Consortium, no FBI, time itself had 

stopped, and that was just fine with them.

 

Outside, the wind had sprung up, bringing winter on it's icy tail. Small 

animals, stopped, sticking their snouts up to sniff the air, soon would be the 

time for pure survival, to simply live through the harsh mountain winter that 

lied ahead.

 

Inside lay three men, sticky, sated and happy. For them it was more than simple 

survival, to simply be together, to live within the heart and soul of their 

love. For them, that was enough.

 

Together Walter and Fox would heal the scars that Alex wore, together, they 

would help him through this, together the three of them would....survive.

 

End Of Part Five


End file.
